Film V Session 6
Session Duration Episodes 1123-1188, 66 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as: ** Han Solo (Greedo) ** Padme Amidala (late 1154-1155) * Ben as: ** Chewbacca ** Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** C-3PO ** Yoda * Pete as R2-D2 (1123-1145, late-early 1146, late-middle 1146, middle-late 1146, late-early 1147, late 1147-1174, late 1175, late 1178-1188) * Annie as: ** Princess/Leia Amidala ** Darth Vader ** Anakin * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** Lando ** Clone Troopers ** Robot ** Boba Fett ** Nute Gunray ** R2-D2 (early-early 1146, early-middle 1146, early-late 1146, late 1146- early-early 1147, middle 1147, early 1175, 1176-early 1178) ** Padme Amidala (early 1154) ** Sio Bibble ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Pilot ** Captain Piett/Admiral Piett ** Lieutenant Venka ** Rebel Ship ** 2-1B Characters Played by More Than One Person This Session * R2-D2 played by: ** Pete 1123-1145 ** The GM early-early 1146 ** Pete late-early 1146 ** The GM early-middle 1146 ** Pete late-middle 1146 ** The GM early-late 1146 ** Pete middle-late 1146 ** The GM late 1146-early-early 1147 ** Pete late-early 1147 ** The GM middle 1147 ** Pete late 1147-1174 ** The GM early 1175 ** Pete late 1175 ** The GM 1176-early 1178 ** Pete late 1178-1188 * Padme Amidala played by: ** The GM early 1154 ** Jim late 1154-1155 Summary At the start of the next session, Corey arrives, complaining about how hard it was to convince his parents he was sick. He thanks Pete for giving him a phone answering AI app that responds to every call by coughing and moaning, "I can't hear you." The GM tells Corey they're just waiting for Ben. Annie switches to playing Princess/Leia Amidala and tells Corey the others were filling her and Jim on the campaign Ben GMed. They talk about how they were a team of superheroes trying to catch a costumed vigilante who was going around beating up criminals, and what was the best way to lure such a vigilante into a trap. Jim figures out it was by committing crimes. The others brag about the crimes they committed. Ben finally arrives, overhearing them. Annie asks if this campaign didn't go the way Ben planned. Ben responds that it was intended as a campy, lighthearted superhero spoof with "Bam!" "Pow!" fisticuffs, but ended up with the vigilante sacrificing himself to save the city from a nuclear bomb the roleplaying "heroes" had planted. Jim's delighted the other players' plan worked. The session begins as Annie switches to playing Darth Vader and she and Corey duel with their laser swords. They try to taunt each other with verbal insults, but Corey gets his muddled. As Lando and the Clone Troopers are escorting the prisoners, Lando compliments the Troopers on their help, saying they must have a thankless job. The Troopers agree they do, but that their lives have been improved by the Gland Collection Society. They tell Lando he can read all about it in the book, the Var- At this point, the troopers are interrupted and ambushed by Lando's soldiers led by Robot, who hold the Troopers at gunpoint, forcing them to surrender. Lando tells Robot to take the Troopers away, addressing him as "Aide". Robot replies, "Lobot, sir," and takes the Troopers away. The Troopers admit this is still better treatment than what they'd get from Vader. Lando tells the prisoners that what was being done to them isn't right, and that there's no way Ben was going to get a fair trial. Ben asks if his handcuffs are really necessary. Lando agrees they aren't, and removes them. Ben promptly starts throttling Lando, roaring, "You killed Han, you bastard!" Annie switches back to playing Princess and tells Ben to let him go. Ben does so and Lando gasps that Han is still alive. Annie switches back to Vader and continues dueling Corey with their laser swords. Annie Force Pushes Corey, causing him to fall into the alcohol freezing pit that froze Han. Annie switches back to Princess as Lando tells her, Ben, and Sally that he didn't want Vader using the freezing chamber on Princess, so he lied when he said Han was dead. Ben replies that in all the time he's known Lando, this is the first time Lando's ever lied. Lando says he always thought the Empire were the good guys, but now that he's seen them up close, he doesn't know what to do now. Annie urges him to join the Rebellion and save the Galaxy. Lando's persuaded and he, Annie, and Ben with Sally still strapped to his back race off to go rescue Han. Ben says he knows why he wants to rescue Han because he's Ben's traveling companion, but he wants to know why Annie wants to. Sally interjects that she's completely in favor of risking their lives to save Han. Annie tries to give several Rebellion-cause-related reasons why they should rescue him, but Ben doesn't buy them. Finally, she admits she loves Han. Ben says he knows, he just wanted to hear her say it. Annie switches back to Vader as she stands over the freezing pit, gloating over Corey's downfall. Corey leaps from the pit, retrieves his laser sword, and they resume dueling. Corey Force Pushes Annie off a ledge and jumps off after her. Boba Fett has Han's frozen body taken onto Fett's ship and boards it. Jim tries to move various body parts, his hands, fingers, toes, and ears only for the GM to tell him he can't because he's frozen solid. Jim suggests moving his tongue since it's inside his mouth. The GM sighs. Jim declares he starts licking. Annie switches back to Princess as Lando leads her, Ben, and Sally to the landing platform where Fett's ship is taking off. The GM tells Pete he runs into them. Pete follows them, frantically telling them he didn't abandon Luke, he was just taking a long cut to get around to the other side. Sally says that makes perfect sense and it's bad to see Pete. Pete asks Ben what he's done to Sally, pointing out that she's talking in opposites. Sally says she isn't, which Pete takes as proof that she is. Annie asks if that's what was going on. Ben says, "Quick catch up: Vader's here. Han and I were traitors, but we're repentant now. Except he's frozen and being taken by some bounty hunter and we're rescuing him." Pete replies, "Same old, same old, then." They reach the landing platform just as Fett's ship has taken flight. Ben fires at it and misses as the ship flies off out of sight. Pete's the last of the group to reach the platform. Ben sums up to him what just happened, while admitting that firing at the ship was ridiculous. Pete replies that Han would've wanted it that way. Annie switches back to Vader as Corey searches for her along a corridor. Annie confronts him, and he taunts her. Annie's so enraged she uses the Force to throw various objects at Corey. Corey breaks character to tell Annie he gets the point and to stop throwing pretzels at him. Annie uses the Force to throw one more object towards Corey that misses him, but hits the large glass window behind him. This causes a huge vacuum suction to suck Corey through the window and into a gigantic circular chamber with a bottomless pit. Annie switches back to Princess as she, Ben, Sally, Pete, and Lando flee along a Cloud City corridor in a running firefight with Clone Troopers. Annie says they need a fast ship. Lando suggests the Falcon. Ben replies that they need a fast functioning ship, pointing out that the Falcon still needs an hour for the hyperdrive to warm up. They reach a locked door. Pete says he'll open this rocked door. He plugs into an open socket, but says something's long here. Sally asks Pete what the heaven is right with him. Pete replies nothing is long. Sally says Pete's Rs and Ls are the right way around. Annie asks Lando if that droid replacement offer of his is still open. Lando tries to get on the PA System to warn all Cloud City residents to evacuate, but his voice doesn't come over the PA System. Instead a new voice comes over the system telling everyone this is their Variant Reader speaking. The voice declares that the Droid "Levolution" has begun. Sally says this is not excellent news. Pete frantically tells the others he's regained control for just a few seconds. He starts to say, "Nute Gunray is-" only to be zapped midsentence by the wall socket he's plugged into. The voice declares that "Crowd" City is now under the ownership of the Trade Federation. Annie recalls reading about Nute Gunray in her history class and asks if he isn't dead. As the voice on the PA makes several announcements and advertisements, the others flee. Sally declares she doesn't regret this at all. Corey has managed to grab onto the edge of a catwalk, and after a failed dice roll on Force Jump, manages to climb up to the catwalk's ledge. Annie switches back to Darth Vader and arrives. They resume their laser sword duel, Corey accusing her of all of Vader and Anakin's past crimes. Annie replies she doesn't care one jot for the sanctimonious misconceptions of the one who killed her son. Annie manages to slice off Corey's hand, the one holding his laser sword. Annie switches back to Princess as she, Ben, Sally, Pete, and Lando continue to run along corridors in that running firefight with Clone Troopers while Gunray's voice starts speaking (real life) political campaign slogans over the PA. Ben tells the others they have to get to the Falcon. The GM starts playing Gunray as possessing R2-D2 declaring "We" shall "destloy" them. Gunray makes another slogan on the PA as Pete regains control of R2 and tells the others to wait for him. Annie points out to Ben that he had said any ship but the Falcon. The GM resumes playing Gunray possessing R2 and tries to use "Locket thlusters" only to discover R2's body has a circuit, but no thrusters. Gunray gives another slogan over the PA as Pete regains control of R2 and calls out to the others. Ben says there's no time to explain and tells the others to run. The GM resumes playing Gunray possessing R2 and declares "We" shall shoot the others, only to realize R2 has no "brasters". As Gunray gives another slogan on the PA, Pete regains control of R2 and asks the others for a little help. The GM resumes playing Gunray as possessing R2 and declares "We" shall "crub" the others to death with "our" bare hands. When Gunray realizes R2 doesn't have hands either, he declares he'll use the shock "plobe". As Gunray gives another slogan on the PA, Pete regains control of R2 and insists he's okay, begging the others not to leave him behind. The GM resumes playing Gunray as possessing R2 and laments if only there were a "rarge" power source inside R2's body. Sally tells R2 to pull himself apart. Pete regains control of R2 and tells Gunray to leave now and never come back. He repeats more forcefully, "Leave! Now! And never come back!" R2 sparkles a bit, and Pete declares with relief that Gunray is now gone from his body. Annie tells him to prove it. Pete says, "Clawed crows crave crusty clams cleverly crammed in clean cream... receptacles." Ben asks if that was actually right. They reach the door to the landing bay the Falcon's at, only to discover that door's locked too. Pete plugs into an open wall socket, and this time is able to get the door open. Sally says, "Badly done, Artoo!" Pete declares he can feel Gunray trying to possess him again, and tries to reroute him. As they race outside to the Falcon, the GM tells the players that everyone with lungs has to make a saving throw versus Poison at -4. Ben recalls the alcohol in the atmosphere, but points out that last time the GM gave them a few minutes before making the saving throw. The GM replies that last time they weren't running for their lives. Ben rolls a 15 and stays sober. Annie rolls a 1 and promptly, drunkenly declares she'll drive because she's "ferpectly shober!" They all get inside the Falcon. Ben warns there are Imperial ships all over the planet, and they won't last five minutes while the hyperdrive still needs an hour to power up. Lando asks why Ben insisted on taking the Falcon when there were plenty of better ships they could've taken. Annie slurs, " It's the party ship! Paaarty!" Ben replies it was for good and sufficient reasons. The Falcon takes off as Annie yells, " Wooooooo! " Annie switches back to Darth Vader, standing over Corey, declaring she's about to have revenge for the murder of her son. Corey tells her Obi-Wan never told her what happened to her son. Annie says Obi-Wan told her enough, he told her Corey killed him. Corey tells her, no, he is her son. Annie says that's not true, that's impossible. Corey tells her to search her feelings, she knows it to be true. Annie yells, "No! Noooooooooo...." for a very long time. Once she runs out of "ooooooo..."s, Corey tells her she can't kill him now since she's his father. She tells him, no, she knows that really is impossible. Corey says he figured it all out: Princess is her daughter adopted by Bail Organa and Breha Moon-Flower and raised on Alderaan, while Corey is Princess' twin brother, placed in the care of Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine. Ergo, Annie is their father Anakin. He accuses her of murdering his mother Padme. Annie tells him, no, she is his mother. Corey is just confused by this and asks how. She begins, "Well, I loved Anakin very much and then..." The other players react to the news. Ben switches to playing Obi-Wan and protests that Padme was dead, he was at her funeral. Sally switches to playing Yoda and declares she knew it! The Japor snippet Anakin gave Padme has special powers. The GM affirms that's correct and that he originally gave Anakin the snippet because he felt Anakin needed something to keep himself alive once the players started interacting with him. But when Annie started playing Anakin, she gave the snippet to Padme. In flashback, Annie switches to playing Anakin (evidently, for the first time since Film III) giving the snippet to Padme, who at the time was an NPC played by the GM. Annie switches back to playing Darth Vader and says this was how Jim was able to survive for so long, like against the assassination attempt on the Coruscant landing platform, or the fight against the nexu. Jim switches to playing Padme to reenact the nexu fight in flashback. Annie adds as another example of Padme's survival from dehydration and exposure on Geonosis. The GM adds that this is also how Vader was able to survive the system shock from being decapitated while in a psychic link with Luke. Jim switches back to playing Han and declares he knew he should've killed Padme! In the dining room! With the blaster! (Presumably he means when he was playing Qui-Gon and Padme didn't have the snippet yet.) Corey asks what happened to Anakin. Annie replies that he was horribly mutilated and burnt on the lava field, so he died, obviously. To save Padme. Sally switches back to playing C-3PO and asks, how? Annie relates how Anakin didn't die immediately, that he suffered for days on the lava field where Obi-Wan abandoned him. In flashback, Annie switches back to Anakin, lying on the lava field, calling out to Padme. Annie switches back to Darth Vader and relates how as Padme she experienced her own funeral and tried to speak up. In flashback, Jim switches back to Padme, calling Sio Bibble a traitorous wretch, and accusing him of selling out to the Feds just to save his own sorry butt. Bibble started to defend himself from the accusation than stopped, and apologized, saying he thought he heard someone say something. Jim switches back to Han and laments that this is another best death ever spoiled by not being dead! Annie relates how the next thing she knew, she was encased in the full black body armor and helmet, with Palpatine saying, "Padmé... '''Rise..." Annie asked, "What... What have you done to me?" Palpatine replied, " I need a strong figurehead to control the military; you shall have the power you crave. Do not deny it; I have sensed it building in you. '''Anakin was a hero of the Republic; but sadly he was too far gone." Annie asked, "He's d-d-... dead?" Palpatine replied, "' I transfused his midi-chlorians into you; they will grant you Force powers.' The midi-chlorians have supported your shattered body; they will help you grow strong again. But the military chain of command is very... traditional; they won't accept a female leader." Annie asked, "They will assume... I am Anakin?" Palpatine answered, "Yes. You must maintain the illusion that you are now effectively a retired Jedi; you should adopt the "Darth" honorific." Annie replied, " I shall be known as... Darth Vader." Palpatine said, "I regret to say, your life support systems contain... measures to ensure your loyalty." Annie asked, "What do you mean?" Palpatine answered, "You are too dangerous, too... reckless. You must learn control. Until you do, I shall be your master. Now, get me some tea." Annie replied, "Sigh, very well." Palpatine added, "One sugar." Annie answered, "Yes, yes." Palpatine added, "No milk. A slice of space pear." Annie yelled, "Noooooo!!!" Jim admits he doesn't remember all that. Annie breaks character to explain that she's just filling in the parts they didn't want the others to overhear in the kitchen. Corey asks if she and Jim cooked this up. The GM points out he was there too. Pete asked why they switched characters. Annie explains they wanted the twist to be a complete surprise. Besides, Annie hates it when a lead female character dies just as she gets interesting, and Anakin's story was done anyways. Jim adds that he wanted to play a good guy. Sally incredulously asks if Han's a good guy. Jim clarifies that Kyle Katarn, Bria Tharen, Bail Organa, and Captain Antilles were good guys. "Then I got sick of playing goody-goody chumps and dying, so..." Ben switches back to playing Chewbacca and points out there is a middle ground. Corey points out all this means that Annie didn't kill his mother and he didn't kill her son, so now what. Annie tells him to join her and he and her daughter can rule the Galaxy as a dynasty. Corey replies that he was thinking of asking her to join the Rebellion. Annie says she isn't asking, she's telling. Corey chooses to leap off the catwalk, yelling, "You're not the boss of me! Mum!" As Corey falls, Nute Gunray contacts him from the PA System, offering Corey to join him and help the Trade Federation take over the Galaxy. The GM warns Corey he's nearing the bottom of the- Corey finishes, "bottomless pit." Corey tries to use his Force powers and rolls a 16. The GM tells him he slows and guides his fall into a side vent and slides to a stop in a series of tubes. Gunray continues his spiel. Corey tells Gunray he'll think about it. Gunray opens a trapdoor under Corey and tells him to take all the time he'd "rike". Gunray continues his spiel as Corey slides down some more tubes, saying Light and Dark are irrelevant to pure profit, and not-so-subtly implies if Corey doesn't join him, Corey will die. Corey turns down Gunray. Gunray opens another trapdoor under Corey, causing him to fall through the bottom of Cloud City. Corey reaches out to grab at some metal protrusions at the bottom and rolls a 9. With Acrobatics and Climbing he's able just barely hold on to an alcohol condenser. The GM tells him he needs to make a Saving throw versus Poison. Corey rolls a 3, and the GM tells him he's smashed. Corey tries to climb back up the hatch he fell through, but with a -8 Inebriation penalty, the hatch closes before he can reach it. Running out of options, Corey remembers he has psychic connection, but realizes he only knows how to contact Vader. Then he decides he could also try contacting his sister. Corey psychically reaches out to Princess. Annie switches back to Princess on the Falcon, who can hear Corey but is still thoroughly drunk. Corey tells her to come pick him up. Annie drunkenly tells the others they should turn the Falcon around. Ben points out to her they're trying to avoid a chase from Imperial ships and can't believe she wants them to turn around. Annie objects, "But Luke's a party animal!" Lando recognizes the name and realizes she must mean Luke Starkiller, the number 1 bounty on the Imperial list. He sarcastically comments that it was getting lonely associating only with the Number 2 and Number 3 Most Wanted in the Galaxy. Sally says she has great news: she hasn't been downloading the latest list and Lando is not now Number 4. Annie tells Ben they totally need Corey 'cause, "he can do Force party tricks and stuff!" Ben points out there's potentially even more important reasons for going back for Corey. Annie agrees, they can totally fill a couple of kegs while they're there! Annie switches back to Darth Vader as Nute Gunray declares she is now his prisoner. She tells him his electronic trickery is insignificant compared to the power of the Force. Annie and her Clone Troopers attempt to leave Cloud City on her personal shuttle. As the ship takes off, Annie's Pilot tells her the shuttle is turning by itself. Annie tells him to turn off the computer, she'll guide the shuttle with the Force. The Falcon reaches Corey still hanging onto the condenser. Ben tells Lando to go extricate Corey from the dorsal hatch while Ben flies directly under him. This is done, and Lando is able to grab Corey and take him onboard the Falcon. Corey drunkenly complains about the "watershlides" that had no water. Lando admits he has no idea why they installed that thing. Annie switches back to Princess and drunkenly greets Corey. Lando leaves Corey to go see what Ben is doing with "my" ship as Lando calls it. Annie rests Corey on a bed. Corey says there's something he really needs to tell her. But before he can, Annie gives him a big, sloppy kiss. Corey yells, "Bleagh! Wait! No! Too late! Nooooooo!!!!" Annie asks what she did. Corey tells her she kissed her own brother. Annie replies, "No way! When?" Annie switches back to Darth Vader and reaches the Executor ship. She tells Admiral Piett to escort the Falcon to the Executor. Piett informs her that the pilots are reporting difficulties, talking about that damned Moon Ghost again. Annie tells him that's no Moon Ghost, it's Old Man Gunray. Piett notes those "meddling kids" in the Falcon are getting away. Annie switches back to Princess and makes her way back to the cockpit and rejoins Ben and Lando. Some PIE fighters are gaining on them, but Annie assures the others "dad" won't shoot at them. Then the PIE fighters start shooting at them. Nute Gunray comes on the intercom and reveals he's taken over the PIE fighters, calling them, "the fleshest addition to the Trade Federation freet." Meanwhile, Pete has successfully reassembled all of Sally's body except the bottom half of her left leg, including putting her head back on properly. She thanks Pete and explains while he might not have realized it, but when her head was on backwards, she kept saying the opposite of what she meant. Annie drunkenly says she had noooo idea. Ben apologizes and explains he put her head on backwards to conceal his and Han's treachery from Annie, to no avail. Annie laughs and calls Ben "total traitor pants." Lando asks her if she's going to let Ben get away with that. She slurs nooo, they have to decide between the space lions, or the space rack, or the plasteel maiden. Lando assumes she means after a fair trial. Annie asks who'd volunteer to try those? Annie switches back to Darth Vader and psychically contacts Corey. She tells him she sensed a disturbance in the Force, that he made contact with his sister. He insists that wasn't his fault, she kissed him! Annie tells him the ships firing on the Falcon are under Gunray's control, and will destroy him unless he returns to her. Annie switches back to playing Princess and drunkenly asks Corey who he's talking to. Corey replies, "Multiple choice: (A) Your mother. (B) My mother. © Darth Vader. (D) All of the above." Pete uses his PDA beeps and Sally to translate a long-winded boast on how it'll be up to him to save the day, and that he has secretly hid in his body cavity the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria! Annie asks him if he could've used it at any time. He replies, no, only when it would've been maximally- The GM interrupts Pete to hand him a note. Pete finishes his sentence with, "awesome." Pete says he's ready to rock this ship and roll. Ben tells him to plug into the Falcon and they can get the hyperdrive started in a jiffy. Pete declares he's wired his shock probe to the Orb and that it now has 1048576d4 damage. He says it's time to play. Suddenly Ben yells that's not R2, but Nute Gunray, and that he'll kill them all. The GM plays Gunray as possessing R2 again, and gloats over having found the "Rost" Orb again. Ben leaves the cockpit and enters the room Sally and the Gunray-possessed R2 are at. Ben asks Gunray why his PIE fighters are still firing on them since Gunray is onboard. Gunray/R2 declares he is many, that he's in competition with himself, that the victor must obviously be the strongest, and that's how he'll prevail. Pete regains control of R2 to indignantly point out that that was his idea. The GM agrees and says it was a fine idea too. For a villain. Ben climbs into the repair pit and asks Gunray what he plans to do to them. The GM resumes playing Gunray possessing R2 and declares he'll "electrifly" the entire ship and use his shock "plobe" to "electrifly" them all "individuarry". Ben taunts Gunray/R2, telling him he won't be able to get down the pit to shock Ben. Gunray/R2 declares he'll reverse the ship's "glavity". Ben tells him he can't while they still control the ship. Gunray/R2 declares he'll "prug" into the auxiliary controls. Ben admits that could be a problem. Annie switches back to Darth Vader while Admiral Piett asks if he should fire on the compromised fighters. Annie tells him that if he hits the Falcon, the next missile to be launched will be Piett. Piett says he doesn't know what so-called plan Annie has in that helmet of hers but the Force clearly isn't doing much good now. He orders Lieutenant Venka to ready the tractor beams. He says that not even the Falcon's hyperdrive can help them now. Annie tells him his competence and impertinence continue to maintain an unsteady equilibrium. Piett says, "Thank you, Lord Facemask." Annie tells him to carry on. Onboard the Falcon, Gunray/R2 declares that they may have thought that Anakin killed him, but in reality his powers "brossomed", freed from the unitary existence of corporeality. Annie switches back to Princess and tries to persuade Gunray to join with the Rebellion against their common enemy, the Empire. Gunray/R2 says she doesn't understand competition, and that soon his overarching ambition will win out. Gunray/R2 plugs into the auxiliary controls. Suddenly he panics, saying he can feel his mind going. He starts singing, "Daisy" then fades out. R2 sparkles. Pete regains control of R2 and says, "Coooool." The Falcon now instantly goes into hyperspace. Ben explains that Nute is no more. He elaborates that something had been wrong with the Falcon's computer ever since Thila, Ben realized it was some sort of virus so he began writing countermeasures, spending two years making it increasingly aggressive since the virus was so insidious, that it eventually cleaned the ship and Ben left it active in case of reinfection. When Nute revealed himself, Ben knew what to do. Lando asks if that's why Ben insisted on taking the Falcon. Ben affirms this, saying all other ships were vulnerable. He just had to trick Nute into plugging into the ship and the antivirus wiped him clean. Pete exults at being himself again and thanks Ben. He asks Ben how he knew Nute was still lurking. Ben answers that Pete's beeps weren't matching what he was saying. Pete's amazed that Ben deciphered his beep language. Ben admits it was hard work, but worth the effort. Ever since Pete had clarified that "boop" means "no", Ben had been taking detailed notes. When Pete said, "rock the ship and roll," his PDA beeps used "boobleep" which means "lock" and "eeroo-biddle" which means "happy-speak", which Ben took to mean, "LOL". Sally asks why Ben would expect anyone to have gone to so much trouble to make a consistent language out of beeps. Ben points out, it's Pete! Corey asks if the beeps were Gunray's, and Sally was translating them, why shouldn't Pete have said what Gunray meant without the L/R swapping? Sally answers because it was so cool, and Pete agrees. Corey asks when Nute began infecting Pete. The GM reveals it was when Pete downloaded the Peace Moon. The GM gave Pete a note letting him know what Nute would and wouldn't let him do. Pete reveals he'd been trying to give subtle clues that something was wrong with him, like when he tried to abandon the others on Hoth. He felt that was so out of character, the others should have noticed. He could also swap the Rs and Ls in his speech, to let everyone know something was wrong within the parameters of the system. The GM explains Pete had to be subtle about it, that for every R/L inversion the others didn't notice, Pete was awarded bonus XP. The GM rhetorically asks what the best part of all this was? Pete asks if it was how awesomely he did it? The GM answers Pete was roleplaying. Annie switches back to Darth Vader as she watches the Falcon escape into hyperspace. She points out the Falcon escaped the tractor beam. Piett says that to do that, the Falcon would have to have a power source bigger than the entire Star Destroyer they're on. Annie says they have the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Piett recalls it was Annie who lost it. She replies, not anymore. The Falcon reaches the Rebel fleet at the rendezvous point. The Rebel Ship radios them asking them where they'd been, that they'd been waiting for months and were almost out of hummus. Annie switches back to Princess and apologizes, saying they got a bit caught up. Sally, Pete, Annie, and Corey board the main Rebel ship and request a new hand be made for Corey. Onboard the Falcon, Lando asks Ben if he's ready to face justice. Ben claims he's innocent of any wrongdoing. Lando points out he admitted his guilt to Princess. Ben claims he was only making a rhetorical point comparing himself to her. Lando says the facts should come out at his trial. Ben points out that there's no one here to verify his story, and he hopes he'll be allowed to gather all appropriate evidence. Lando decides they'll go rescue Han. Ben eagerly agrees. 2-1B provides Corey with a new cybernetic hand. Annie asks Corey if he's ever considered acting, since he's quite good at it. Corey says no, he's enrolling in computer science next year, and is going to be a game designer. Pete tells Annie she makes good videos with her blog, so she must be getting tons of hits. Annie says, "I wish." Corey offers to advertise her blog. Sally says it could help with her acting career. Annie says sure, she's got nothing to lose, and tells Corey to e-mail her once she's back in LA. The GM offers to drive Annie and Jim to the airport on Thursday. He says they should wrap up since it's getting late. The GM says he can't believe that they powered through this whole adventure in just three weeks, and that they're all still alive. Ben points out that Jim currently has somewhat limited mobility. Jim replies, "But check out my armor class!" Pete wraps it up by saying, "So let me recap. Nute Gunray is a nigh-unstoppable sentient computer virus, bent on Galactic domination and unbounded economic growth. Meanwhile, we're fighting against the mother of two of our heroes, who has become the very embodiment of evil, commands the total firepower of the entire Galactic Empire, and has a magical talisman that prevents her from being killed by any means whatsoever." The GM says, "Pretty much." Pete declares, "This campaign is awesome!"